epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Indiana Jones vs Daring Do: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Happy New Year! I hope 2019 will be a great year for both this wiki and the world in general! To start off the new year, I'm going to finally release another installment of My Little Rap Battles! "Main protagonist of his eponymous movie series, Indiana Jones, and author and hero of her own book series, Daring Do, battle each other to see who is the better treasure hunter." Disclaimer: No title cards yet. I may add them later. Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! INDIANA JONES! VS! DARING DO! BEGIN! 'Indiana Jones:' Never in my life have I discovered such an archaeological disgrace Call me Quibble Pants 'cause I'm planning on talking smack to you face-to-face Won't be a problem. I'll end this faster than my fight back in Cairo I'm fighting Nazis and the Soviets. You just deal with a Belloq rip-off and Ahuizotl My raps melt faces and blow minds as if you've opened up the Lost Ark How can your books compete with a film series in the same league as Star Wars? You've already been beaten by the OG. You should just change your name to Daring Done There's no way escaping me, 'cause I'm like a bad penny. I always turn up 'Daring Do:' Now, now, Indy. It's true that you came before me. But at least I didn't anger my fans with a fourth movie! I know I've been on adventures that could be considered absurd But even I find it unrealistic that you survived a nuke in a refrigerator! I'm still in my prime! Nowadays, you're looking rather old and frail It's like as if you took a drink out of the wrong Holy Grail! You're just a lamer Han Solo. I'm like Equestria's Lara Croft! Seems that your victory's a treasure that will forever be lost 'Indiana Jones:' Despite what you think, you're coming up Short in this Round Not surprising since after your trilogy, it seems that you dumbed down! You compare yourself to Croft, but I'd say you're more like Dora the Explorer You have no family ties whatsoever while James Bond is my father I'll destroy every ounce of confidence you have! I know it's been done before With disses hotter than a Sankara Stone, I've already whipped this horse Even got my adventures Chronicled in comics and TV programs! Now I'll sit back and watch as you fall like Mola Ram! 'Daring Do:' I know you think it's cool that James Bond is your father But how do you feel about your son being the loser from Transformers? I'll put you under my control like what the Thuggees did to you The lesson for today? ''Don't ''mess with Daring Do! It seems your luck's running out faster than Nathan Drake's So I'll make sure that this battle will be your Last Crusade! You have shows and comics, but I've got an entire convention! Daring Do losing this battle? Now that's Stranger Than Fan Fiction! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE- (The screen shakes and the logo starts to panic and run as a boulder chases after it.) AAAHHHH!!! MY LITTLE RAP BATTLESSSSS!!!! Poll Who won? Indiana Jones Daring Do Hints for the next battle Ok, so the next battle actually wasn't hinted at. The other battle's been pushed to the second half. This battle will feature two athletes with radically different morals. The pony in this battle hasn't had many appearances, only appearing rather recently. The history side is someone from the same place the show itself is made. Hint for an upcoming ERBoTU I also have an upcoming battle for Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. This one features two characters from indie video games which are heavily inspired by other games. A warrior wielding an unorthodox weapon against an anthropomorphic animal. Category:Blog posts